


Teleporting Hinabab And Tol Kags With Tol Standards

by KageHinaTBH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3 am fics, Bowling alley, Coming Out, Ferris Wheel, Gay, I so sorry, IM, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, NO BACK SPACES, Regrets, SO, Teleportation, beach, boll is life, bowling, but not actually no, hinata died 8 times, sorry - Freeform, telaporting hinabab, tol kags with tol standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageHinaTBH/pseuds/KageHinaTBH
Summary: !!WARNING: THIS IS YET ANOTHER OF 3 AM FIC WRITTEN BY A WONDERFUL FRIEND OF MINE. I GOT TOO LAZY TO EDIT THE MISTAKES OUT (as this was written with a rule of the backspace button doesnt exist so what happens happens) SO ENJOY THESE BEAUTIFUL THINGS. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!In which Kageyama Tobio finds his gayness and doesn't want to come out to Hinata Shouyou.read the mistakes as the mistakes. dont try to figure it out.





	Teleporting Hinabab And Tol Kags With Tol Standards

Kageyama was a tol guy, with tol standards. He is the closet homosExual. I know, garbage right? One day he may happily prance out of his beautifully decorated gay closet to be the gayest of gays but until then he is just plAYIN. Hinata on the other hand was sUPER t GAY, and when I say gay i mean gaaaayyyy. NOw that I have wrapped up the introduction to the two homos i shal continuw the words athat will support these sratedments.

ONe peaceful tday as Kageyamama was sitting in the sand ,drinking his mboxed milk he noticed the gay symbol sappearing on his ankle, how was this happening>? He didnt ask to be a forced out gay. HE rAN over to the door ,wraoping hisscarf around the shiny gay pride flag.n NOt now” he told himself as he sprinted down the bowling alley. Once he was around the corner of the lake he noticed a ornage headed short stack of pancakes hastily running besides him. H”OW DID YOU GET HE REHR!@>{“ KAgeyama yelled as quickened his pace in the running. “I saw you runining from that faerris wheel over therer and decided to jumo down because you can never win..” :”whats witht he the scarf?” HInata asked wondering if it was enhancing his running speed. “ITS NIOTHING B-B-BAKA” KAgeywmeanama yelled as he tripped on the scarf and tumbled down into lake. Hinata was unsure how to react to his hotp- GRABAGE RIVAL falling into a lake but he decided he was going to laugh, he laughed so hard he too fell inot the kalek and drownwed. Okay no he didnt drown in fact he only dipped his ffet in so there was no problwm for smol bab. Kageyama swamnm back to the surface completely red and embarreds. He went to the side to get out of the lake maybe and didnt notice that his scarf had fkoated off of his ankle . THe pribe flag being soggy and wet didnt have it glow as brightky on his pale milky beautigful godess skin of jeusus. Hinata continued his laughing until he was oushed in too hby kagesyams HInata angrily jumoed out of the alkaklake livid that Kageyams just threw him in . WHen he Turned ariynf he saw kags taking HISI SHRT OFF o. Hinata died,.. Ojay he didnt die but he wanted to just likke me right now,. Oh poor baby had to watch his lobely tree man have such a kucious biody ehile he was over here intensly swimming . HInata notcied the scarf laoting arounf in the locean, “hey this his your speed running line.” hinata tells himself . he looks to where it once was on kaeyama nand noticed thHE LUXIOURIOUS SYMBOLL OF GAYNESS GLOWING ON HIS ANKLE. HINATA ran out of the lake and over to kageyama. “KAYEGEY AMA, >.< YOURE SO KAWII” He yells. 

Kageyama kills him.

OKay no hinata is still not dead surprisingly but kageyama does be confused . “What are you saying you carrot hoe?” Kags asks trying to dry his shirt by flailing it aggressively around the space he was satndong in. “YPOURE GAY” HInata shouts jumping arounf happily.

Kageyama hits ihim with his shirt over the moon.

NO hinata tyokd himseldf ,. I will not die again in this story. “Kageyams, youre the tolest pol and ily dad marry @ me” Hinata told him 100& seriously. Kenma spied happily in a tree waiting for the moments of all moments to hap=pen. Kageyama was so happy that he died. Noo kayebyame didnt die but he was happy okay folks and he dieccided haey Hinata is fabulous so marriage was the onlt y solution. They got married then and there and Kenma fell out of the tree.

THE END


End file.
